


It's Time Lord Biology 时间领主生物学调查报告

by lifetree



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alpha! Amy, Beta! Rory, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pregnant Doctor, Time Lord Biology (Doctor Who), i'm sorry that i wrote this, it's really weird, trigger warning
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifetree/pseuds/lifetree
Summary: “什么？”Amy眨了眨眼。“什么？”Rory问，脸红得像个火龙果。“我说，我怀孕了，”Doctor理所当然地说，“地球上现在都没有性教育了吗？”我也不知道我到底写了点什么 谨慎点击
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond/Rory Williams
Kudos: 8





	It's Time Lord Biology 时间领主生物学调查报告

**Author's Note:**

> Amy/Rory/11 R18  
> Alpha！Amy，Beta！Rory，其实跟ABO没什么关系，时间领主有另外的设定，一切为了我的瞎编服务，但总而言之，Doctor怀了Amy和Rory的孩子。  
> （不是River，天哪那也太怪了。虽然现在也没好到哪里去。）  
> 把Master拉出来当反派了，对不起马斯特但是总得有人当反派对吧……  
> OOC，真的很奇怪，接受不了务必随时点叉，神啊救救我的脑子和脑洞，它们都不太正常。请千万别带脑子看，也千万别多想，因为我真的没带脑子写……

事情要从有点久之前说起，说久也不算特别久，大概就是从Amy与Rory在新婚之夜和Doctor一起跑掉开始。现在看来，这件事本身已经很能说明一些问题了，不是吗？你要怎么才能拒绝Doctor的诱惑呢？一段时间后Amy和Rory都意识到了自己对Doctor的，就让我们把话挑明吧，性冲动。  
倒不是Doctor有意在他们面前搔首弄姿，但也许这种事情就是根深蒂固难以抗拒的的动物本能；很快Amy就发现自己经常盯着Doctor柔软的棕色头发，想象它们被迫向后拉紧露出漂亮的脖颈曲线，而Rory意识到他的思维总是飘向Doctor遮遮掩掩藏在小皮靴下的、一只手就能环握的脚踝，还有它们架在自己肩膀上的样子。  
作为一对模范优秀新婚夫妻，他们坦诚地向对方说明了情况，然后理所应当地决定找他们共同的性幻想对象——the Doctor——谈一谈。他们小心翼翼地向Doctor解释了整件事的来龙去脉，但实际上他们没必要这么担心的；作为一个九百多岁的外星时间领主，Doctor的时空伦理观过于复杂实在难以在如此简短的篇幅内转述，你们的理解力也实在没有必要像Pond夫妇一样再经受一次折磨了，简单来说就是如果Amy和Rory觉得可以，他完全没有任何意见。  
接下来的事情就很好理解了吧？那句话怎么说的来着，摆脱诱惑的唯一方法是臣服于诱惑，谢谢你王尔德，你可以坐下了。噢，你可能在好奇这到底在往哪里发展，别着急，就快讲到那儿了。我们讲到哪儿了？  
啊对，和Doctor做爱。做爱的第一条规则，如果真的有这种规则的话，就是要诚实地表达自己的感受。而Doctor在这一方面做得非常好，甚至有点太好了，他几乎无时无刻不在“大声表达”——这里双引号的意思是，有时候是他说出来的，另外的时候则是他“说”出来的——触摸心灵感应，差不多就是这么一回事。但不论是哪一种，Doctor在做爱的时候话都很多。Rory一开始觉得是他不好意思，但Amy清醒到不会把Doctor与不好意思这个词扯上半分关系，并且十分肯定他就是喜欢这样。  
于是这就变成了他们之间的一种暗中较量，看谁能先把Doctor做到口齿不清或者一句话都说不出来，而且他们非常清楚Doctor也知道这件事。这个计划听起来很完美，但是实际执行起来却没有想象中那么顺利；毕竟Amy和Rory也不过是两个普通地球智人，而Doctor即使在Gallifrey也算是独一无二的，更不用说时间领主本身优越的身体构造了。即使有着Doctor的主观配合和许多道具的客观帮助，Amy和Rory也不得不承认，这个目标的确是他们单独都难以达成的，所以他们只好充分利用他们的唯一优势，人数。  
终于，被两人同时玩弄得一塌糊涂的Doctor在意识不清之中高潮了，而Amy和Rory在高潮余韵后的疲惫下满意地抱着Doctor陷入沉睡，完全不知道醒来迎接他们的将会是什么。  
\---  
“什么，什么——？”Amy才意识到doctor到底说了什么，她破表的分贝量让Rory和Doctor都瑟缩了一下。“你怀孕了！？这是怎么——是谁的孩子？！”  
“这不是很明显吗，”Doctor疑惑地来回看着Amy和Rory，就好像有人问出了一个一加一等于几的问题，“当然是你们两个的了。”  
“我们的孩子？？”这回轮到Amy和Rory同时大喊大叫了。  
“哦，至于这么大惊小怪吗，”Doctor皱着眉头，把罩在耳朵上的手收回来，“我以为你们都已经有所准备了？毕竟昨天你们都射在我里面，还不止一次。”  
“等一下，所以是昨天——那你是怎么现在就知道的？”Rory还在艰难地处理过大信息量的冲击，但他的护士职业病让他充满了各种专业困惑。“还有，从头开始，你到底是怎么能够怀孕的，我是说，身体结构层面上来说？我记得你不是omega啊？”  
“你现在在关心这个？”Amy难以置信地说。  
“这难道不重要吗？”Rory震惊的看回Amy。  
“我难道没和你们说过吗？”Doctor不合时宜地打断，然后像突然意识到什么一样愣住了。“我不会没和你们说过吧……”  
“噢不，你好像说过，”Rory的脸色突然又回到了火龙果状态，但仍然在震惊状态下的Amy显然没有发现。“什么？什么时候说的？这么重要的事难道不应该也告诉我一声吗？”  
“也是昨天晚上！”Rory耳朵红得发烫地为自己辩解，语速快得不正常。“呃，昨天我第一次射在他里面的时候，好像听到他趴在枕头上嘟囔着什么会怀孕之类的话——但是他当时已经开始胡言乱语了我就没太在意——”  
Amy举起双手好像还想说点什么，但Doctor突然深吸了一口气，于是他们都停下来看向他。“我真的非常、非常抱歉，”Doctor真诚而充满歉意地说，像一个意识到自己闯了大祸的小孩一样低着头不敢直视他们，这几乎让Amy和Rory感到有点难受了，虽然这整件事很明显百分之百就是Doctor的错。“我忘记我没有提前告诉你们这件事了，也没有事先问过你们……如果你们还没有准备好我完全理解，Tardis上也有解决的办法，我还可以让你们完全忘记这件事情——”  
“等等，”Amy无情地打断，“先别道歉，解释一下？”Rory双手在胸前表示同意。  
“啊对，解释，当然了，我该从哪里开始说起呢……”Doctor看起来有点头疼。“好吧，首先，时间领主们并不通过这种方式生殖——等我说完再问，Rory，” Doctor伸出了一根手指示意，Rory张了张嘴又闭上了。“当然我们也会繁衍后代什么的，但那是另一套系统，性对我们来说更多是一种……娱乐，或者爱好。还有，性别对于我们也没多大意义，我完全可能在某一次重生换个性别，谁知道呢——但是重点是，时间领主的身体结构可以承担几乎所有生物种族的妊娠过程。我们本身不产生胚胎也不经过胚胎发育，但如果有了一个现成的话——”他在Amy和Rory之间画了一条线，“——就会像现在这样。好了Rory，你可以提问了？”  
Amy和Rory都沉默了一会。  
“几乎所有动物？”Amy问。  
“几乎所有生物，”Doctor纠正，“但你想要这么说的话也行……就把它当成是宇宙责任感的一部分吧。的我说几乎所有的时候意思就是我目前还不知道什么是不行的。”  
“所以你理论上可以下一个蛋。”  
Doctor抬头思考了一下。“嗯，我好像还没有领养过卵生动物的胚胎……但是没错，理论上来说我确实可以下一个蛋。这听起来还挺酷的，说不定我什么时候会试试？”  
“我错过了这个谈话的什么部分吗？”Rory终于举起手问。  
\---  
“我觉得……就是有点突然，而且我是Alpha，Rory是Beta……”Amy看向Rory，她的百夫长轻轻握住她的手帮她把话接了下去。“……我们以前就没太考虑过这个事情。”  
“所以……？”Doctor小心翼翼地问。Pond夫妇对视了一眼，最后下定了决心。  
“……对，我们决定——我是说，我们希望——哦这实在是有点复杂我该怎么说——我的意思是，”Amy绞尽脑汁寻找礼貌而又合乎场景的措辞，“我们很高兴能迎接这个小生命的到来，如果你愿意的话……？”  
“我当然愿意了！” Doctor显得很开心地把Amy和Rory拉近自己怀里，“如果我不愿意的话，妊娠反应一开始就不会发生，要是没办法自己控制妊娠的开始与停止那也太糟糕了，不是吗？不管怎么样，恭喜你们！Amy和Rory！你们要当爸爸妈妈啦！”他拉响了一个不知道从哪儿摸出来的礼花，一阵五颜六色金光闪闪的碎纸片落在了他们身上。“哦天哪，我要当妈妈了，”Amy突然捂住了自己的嘴，仿佛才意识到这件事究竟意味着什么。 “而我要当爸爸了……？”Rory突然看起来非常紧张。“你们时间领主怀孕的时候有没有什么……注意事项之类的？特别的食谱？奇怪的反应？或者，呃，有那种解释说明的小册子吗？任何我们需要了解的事情？你要去医院吗？一共时间大概……”  
他问到一半就被Doctor捂住了嘴。“太多问题了，Rory！我们的生理反应和胚胎的种族相一致，就是可能各方面上都轻微一些，所以我相信你的专业知识就足够了。不过我理解你的心情，真的。”他似乎带上了一个遥远的微笑，但这个神情很快就被掩盖了。“Tardis的医疗室里有所有你需要的器材，我们应该也不需要大老远去找还接受时间领主妊娠检查的医院了。别担心，这也不是我第一次怀孕了。”  
“你以前还怀孕过？？”Amy有点震惊地从他的手臂里挣脱出来。“拜托，好歹我也九百多岁了？”Doctor不太在意地挥了挥手，“有一次我还生了一对星环海豚呢。他们真的挺可爱的，就是最后那一段时间实在过分活泼了。”  
“一对星环海豚，”Rory重复了一遍，“请别告诉我发生了什么。”  
“哦Rory，你的小脑袋里一天天都在想着什么呢？”Doctor戳了戳Rory的额头，“那对胚胎也是领养的，而且我当时其实算是在给一个朋友帮个忙。”  
“胚胎领养，当然了，”Rory完全没搞懂地点了点头，然后完全没过脑子纯粹出于好奇问了下面这个问题。“但是这物理上是怎么做到的呢？”他比划了一下星环海豚和Doctor的大小，“我是说，即使是小一点的……”“不不不别问他这个——！”已经意识到答案是什么的Amy惊恐地试图阻止Rory问出这个问题，然而为时已晚，Doctor眼睛发亮地大声喊出：“因为里面比外面大！”  
Rory眨了眨眼，而Amy痛苦地抱头倒下。“天哪，我以后要怎么直视Tardis？”  
\---  
注意事项？在Doctor身边几乎什么事情都是注意事项，他完全没有自己怀孕了的自知之明，开Tardis还是一如既往地横冲直撞，更不用说那些他们的日常冒险了；一开始出于Amy的担心和Rory的焦虑，Doctor勉为其难地同意暂停旅行一段时间，但没过多久——很可能一周都不到——Doctor就无聊得快发疯了，而Amy和Rory也一致同意如果让Doctor再这么无所事事下去他们的理智（和房子）也都难以幸免。所以在Rory给Doctor进行了第一次检查、Amy要求Doctor再三保证他们去的地方不会有太大的危险之后，三人组又重新踏上了他们欢快的宇宙之旅。但是Tardis显然对此有着不同意见，她似乎在Doctor怀孕了之后变得尤其活跃，几乎没一次是把他们送到目的地的，而Doctor又对星球（和危机）来者不拒……好吧，但是Doctor总还是得时不时拯救一下世界什么的，不是吗？大概时间领主的身体素质确实有所不同吧，后来Amy这么安慰Rory，作为一个专业全科护士他每时每刻都在经受各种传统Doctor行为的持续惊吓。  
特别的食谱？炸鱼条和蛋奶油已经够特别的了，倒不如说怀孕反而让Doctor吃得正常了一点，虽然他本人对此并不是非常高兴。  
“我们昨天刚采购完一篮苹果，今天一个都没剩下，而我和Rory都没动过。”Amy看向Doctor，“我记得你以前不是不喜欢吃苹果的吗？”  
“我以前是不喜欢，我现在也不喜欢！”Doctor一边痛苦地嚼着最后一个苹果一边义正严辞地宣告，“但是我现在就是很想吃苹果，这跟我不喜欢吃苹果有什么关系？还有，为什么你们的孩子就不能喜欢吃点正经的食物，比如炸鱼条和蛋奶油之类的？”  
Amy和Rory以购买更多苹果的行为回应了Doctor无力的抗诉。  
奇怪的反应？他本来的反应就说不上正常，但是如果非要这么说的话，Doctor开始睡得很多。他们早就知道时间领主并不需要人类那么多的睡眠时间，也都习惯了一觉醒来发现Doctor在厨房准备早餐、午餐或者晚餐（“哦，所以这次不是午觉吗？”他有点困惑地挠了挠头，围裙随着他的动作摆来摆去。“我总是不太能明白你们睡觉的这回事……好吧，我想，烛光早餐听起来也没那么差？”），或者发现他在Tardis引擎室一边折腾什么一边和他想象中没睡觉的Amy和Rory聊天，或者发现自己降落在了一个完全没听说过、听（Doctor）说过也完全没办法正确发音的行星（或者卫星，或者小行星，或者星环，或者星云——听着Doctor，苏格兰教天文学，但是真的没人关心这些事情）。  
但现在开始他们必须重新学会习惯一个旅行之后倒头就睡、在被子里挣扎着试图再睡两天、被迫起床后进入放空迷茫状态的Doctor。也许是怀孕终究还是消耗了他不少体力，又或者是怀上了一个人类的孩子让他也变得……没那么“外星”，更像一个普通人了。Amy偷偷拍了很多照片。  
“这真的好奇怪，”Amy轻轻抚上还在熟睡的Doctor的小腹，那里已经开始凸起一个圆润的弧度。相比怀孕同时间的正常人类确实要没那么明显，这大概也是时间领主“特殊身体构造”的结果。  
“……什么，你说他最近睡得特别多这件事？我觉得还挺好的。”刚睡醒的Rory揉了揉眼睛。  
“不是，我是说整个怀孕这件事……”Amy叹了口气，“这跟我想象的……完全不一样。也不是不好的那种不一样，就是……”  
Rory用还没彻底睡醒的手脚把自己支撑起来，向Amy凑近了一点。“自从遇到你和Doctor之后，没有什么事和我曾经想象的哪怕相似一点点，但是只要你还在我身边，我就觉得什么事情都很好。我爱你，Amy，”他吻了吻Amy的头发，“我也永远会在你的身边。”  
“噢天哪Rory——”Amy完全没想到会得到Rory这么认真的回复，她紧紧抱着Rory，几乎看起来要哭了；而总能把握完美时机的Doctor在这个时候迷迷糊糊地掀开被子嘟囔了几句关于音量的投诉。“好吧，还有Doctor，”Rory低头补充道，“虽然这个家伙现在还没醒，但是我敢说他也一定会说同样的话。”  
Amy扑哧一声笑出了声。“Rory Williams，我的邋遢博士，Amy Pond和她的男孩们——有你们我实在是太幸运了。”  
躺在他们中间的Doctor哼哼了一声，翻了个身。  
\---  
他们都没预料到接下来会发生什么，以及以下这个简单的事实：不要轻易许下承诺，因为它们脆弱得不堪一击。这次事情要从不久前说起；Doctor已经怀孕七个月了，虽然时间领主的身体让他看起来像只怀了四个月。就像前面说过的，怀孕完全没有阻拦Doctor对于旅行的热情，以及对危险的吸引力；然而也许他们的运气在这一次真的用光了。  
他们在走廊里狂奔，Doctor却突然僵在了原地。  
“Doctor，怎么了——”Rory担心地看向脸色苍白的Doctor。“来不及了，我们必须藏起来，现在，马上，”他四处寻找能藏身的空间，拉开通风管道让Amy钻进去，然后把Rory塞进一个垃圾箱里。“记住，不要看，不要动，不要呼吸，一点点动静他们都会发现，不管发生——”  
什么事情都不要动！Doctor自己藏进了一个角落的柜子里，用心灵感应结束了后半句话。脚步声从远到近越来越大，最后在他们面前缓缓减弱，变为一种缓慢的原地踏步。他们的视力很差，Doctor在心灵感应中对他们说，但他们能感觉到运动。不要动，不要呼吸，他们就发现不了我们。  
令人焦虑的缓步持续了一会完全没有离开的意思，Amy却逐渐坚持不住了。  
Doctor……我……不能……Rory……  
Amy的心灵感应频道开始模糊，被断断续续痛苦的情绪干扰。  
Amy，我知道你可以的，你一定要再坚持一会，Amy——  
Doctor试图远程缓解她的感受，但为时已晚，通风口传来一声急促的呼吸声。声音不大，但他们都听见了；而感官敏锐的外星士兵更是直接撕开了通风管道的墙面，拉出了藏在里面的Amy。  
Doctor，他们发现Amy了，他们要带走Amy了，Rory的心灵感应对话上覆盖了一层绝望。  
我知道我知道我知道！Doctor焦急地回复。我正在想办法，Rory，不管你现在在想什么，千万不要——  
“我在这里！！”Rory大喊着推开了垃圾桶的盖子，朝着押送Amy的外星士兵挥手。“你在干什么！？”Amy朝着被士兵拉拉扯扯带过来的Rory大吼，Rory踉踉跄跄地走过来，却直接护在了Amy身前。“我答应过要一直在你身边的，记得吗？”Rory看起来有点害怕，但还是一只手挡在了Amy和士兵中间，“而且他们还没发现Doctor，他肯定可以找到方法把我们……”  
“Geronimo——！”Doctor一脚踹开储物柜门跳了出来。  
“太棒了，现在我们三个都被抓住了。”Amy翻了个白眼，伸手扶住也被推进队列的Doctor。“你最好告诉我你已经有计划了。”  
Doctor紧紧地抱了一下Amy和Rory。“待在一起，对吧？Rory，哦Rory，千万不要忘了你的承诺。我不敢相信我会这么说，但这次我真的有一个计划，相信我。”他们在士兵后面被拉进了一个电梯状的圆筒，门开始缓缓关上。“对了，Amy，Rory，我必须向你们道歉。”  
“什么？为什——”  
他们还来不及反应，就被Doctor猛地推出了门外。  
\---  
Doctor闭上眼睛试图平稳呼吸，被锁在身后的双手握拳又松开。他已经完全猜出他即将面对的是谁；Martha的事情之后，不让他接触到Amy和Rory才是最好的，他这么安慰自己。  
电梯门打开，身后的士兵推了他一下，但他一动不动地停留在原地。  
“好久不见，Doctor？”一个熟悉而玩味的声音在他面前响起。Doctor深吸一口气，睁开眼睛。  
“好久不见，Master。”  
Master挥了挥手，士兵们把Doctor的手铐锁在墙上之后就离开了。  
“你这次又在计划什么？”Doctor警觉地盯着Master，而对方双手插着兜漫不经心地绕着他踱步，看起来甚至有点高兴。“哦你知道的，就是那些统治宇宙的老一套，你也该习惯了不是吗？但是既然我现在遇到了你……”他开始向Doctor凑近，一只手抚上他的脸颊；Doctor厌恶地扭头，但Master也不太在意。“你已经知道我要对你说什么了，不是吗？但是想想吧，我们两个，最后的时间领主，时间和宇宙的法则都掌握在我们手中……”  
他的声音充满虚假的诱惑，如果对面的不是仅剩的另外一个时间领主，也许就无法察觉掩藏在深处的些微真挚和希望。  
“那你也该知道我的回答将是什么。”他尽可能平稳地回答道。  
Master沉默了一会，手上的动作也停下了。“我不能说我完全没有预料到这样的结果，”他只有一半懊恼地说，语气却彻底无法看透了。“好吧。说实话，找到你完全不是什么巧合，还花了我不少工夫呢。但是真正出乎我意料的是……”  
他露出一个微笑，手沿着脖子一路向下，最后压在了Doctor凸出的小腹上。Doctor剧烈地向后退缩，背后的墙面却让他无处可逃，Master更是步步紧逼贴上了他的身体。“你居然又怀孕了？我还没来得及说恭喜呢，”Master凑近他的耳边故作惊讶地说。“我都快想不起来你上次怀孕是什么时候了……是那对海豚吗？我没记错吧？噢我亲爱的Doctor，那次你可是帮了我一个大忙。”  
Doctor紧咬牙关死死地闭上眼睛，试图把声音隔绝在外，但Master按上他的太阳穴强行进入他的脑海。“这让我想起了不少事情……那可真是很久、很久以前了，早在我们分道扬镳，早在你毁灭了Gallifrey、灭绝了两个种族，变成一个杀人犯之前，不是吗？”  
“不——”Doctor的呼吸越来越急促。“别说了——”  
“那之后你为什么不再这么干了呢？别说，让我来猜一下——是因为你觉得你不配了，是吗？几亿——还是几十亿？我没数过，你数过吗？Gallifrey无辜儿童的谋杀者，怎么有资格孕育新的生命？Doctor，说到谋杀，我可比你差远了。”  
Doctor终于控制不住一声抽泣，Master的手还在他的小腹上来回游移，同样是时间领主的体温却让他感觉冰冷无比。“这么说来，你应该是真的很喜欢那对人类……我都有点后悔放他们走了。但他们的孩子也不错——我可爱的Doctor，你该不会让你的人类同伴失望吧？”  
“……求你，”Doctor低下头低声说，“你对我怎么样都可以……不要伤害她……”  
“原来是个‘她’啊！你怎么不早点告诉我呢？不过既然你都这么说了……”Master假装思考了一会。“啊，我知道了……我们都认识这么久了，我居然还不知道你的真名。公平交易，Doctor，你的名字换这个人类孩子的命。”  
Doctor猛地抬起头，睁大眼睛盯着Master。“你知道我不能，”他用破碎的声音说，“你明明知道——”  
“真可惜。”Master毫不留情地抽身后退。“不过我想也是，再多一条人命对你也算不了什么。我比较好奇的是，如果你的人类朋友得知他们的孩子失去了得救的机会，却仅仅是因为你不愿意告诉我你的名字，会怎么想呢？”  
\---  
他们找到Doctor的时候他的状态很糟。他们在发现Master披着Doctor的外套时就已经做好了心理准备，但看见Doctor毫无生气地躺在地上仍然让他们血液凝固。他的领结和吊带都不知所踪，仅余几颗扣子的衬衫勉强挂在身上，还沾着星星点点疑似血迹的斑点。被冷汗洇湿的头发杂乱地黏在额头上。Rory率先反应过来，冲到Doctor身边跪下。  
“Doctor？Doctor？你能听见我吗？”Rory轻拍着Doctor的脸颊试图唤醒他。Doctor轻微地扰动了一下，然后才极其缓慢地睁开双眼，就像这个简单的动作已经消耗了他太多的体力。即使如此，他的瞳孔也涣散失焦，完全没有看向Amy和Rory的方向。  
“Doctor？如果你能听见的话，是我们，Amy和Rory，我们来了……”Amy把Doctor扶到坐姿，双手轻轻环抱着他，甚至都不太敢用力。“Doctor……？”  
Doctor一直毫无回应，甚至连一点挣扎都没有。  
“没时间了，”Rory用肩膀架起Doctor的右手，示意Amy在左边也这么做。“我们必须马上把他带回Tardis——”  
“Amy——？R——Rory？”  
Doctor喃喃道，仿佛不相信他们在这里一样。“对，Amy和Rory，我们都在这里，我们找到你了……现在我们要带你回Tardis，然后Rory会照顾你，然后一切都会好起来了，好吗？”Amy捧着Doctor的脸安慰他。他们都被吓到了；他们从来没有见过这么脆弱的Doctor。  
Doctor盯着她看了一会，就好像他缓慢地意识到真的是Amy和Rory在他身边。他脸上空白的的表情逐渐崩溃。  
“对不起，Amy……我不能……对不起……”他紧紧地抓着Amy，力度大得会留下淤青，但Amy现在完全不关心；Doctor沙哑颤抖的声音让她无法呼吸。“Amy，Rory，对不起……请原谅我……对不起……”  
他不断道着歉，最后声音变成难以分辨的抽泣与呓语，而他再也支撑不住自身的重量倒在Amy怀里。Rory当机立断抱起Doctor就跑，Amy在旁边帮他指引路线，一刻也没有松开Doctor冰凉的手。  
在Tardis医疗港明亮的灯光下他们才发现Doctor的腿间一片血迹，还在缓缓扩散，而他们终于明白Doctor方才的崩溃从何而来。但再这么下去即使时间领主也会因失血过多而死；Amy和Rory对视一眼，在一瞬间已经做出了决定。Doctor发现孩子还活着的时候发狂般剧烈地挣扎，他断断续续地恳求，甚至辱骂、威胁他们，虚弱的声音甚至盖过了医疗仪器此起彼伏的尖啸警告声，但他们都知道他不是真心的。最后Rory不得不用镇定剂放倒Doctor，他在被疲惫、药物与过载的情绪拉入昏迷前还无力地扯着Rory的衣角请求他，脸上布满泪痕。  
Rory转身，把身后无声流泪的Amy拉进怀里。他们互相紧紧拥抱了很久，监控仪安静地响着四下心跳。  
\---  
Doctor再醒过来的时候一切都结束了。他异乎寻常地安静，在Amy和Rory帮他洗澡的时候很安静，Rory给他的伤口上药的时候很安静，安静得近乎死寂。最后他终于说他想一个人待一会，然后回了自己的房间，再也没有出来过。他们送到他门口的炸鱼条和蛋奶油一点都没动过，到了第三天Amy担忧地敲门也没人回应。  
“求你了，Doctor，我知道你在听。我们都在你身边，你不需要一个人面对这件事……”  
Doctor隔着门听见Amy的声音。他并不清楚过了多久；回到他的房间关上门后他就脱力地沿着门板滑下。他听见Amy在门外宣告只要他不回复她就一直在门口不走，然后是门板被气冲冲的Amy靠上的震动。这可不太好，他想，Amy一直站在门口会不舒服的。不过Rory应该会劝她的吧？又过了一段时间他果然听见Amy和Rory小声交谈的声音，然后Rory的声音最终减小不见，伴随着的却是另一个人靠在门边的声音。啊，他应该猜到的，顽固的苏格兰小女孩Amelia Pond，和等待了她两千多年的百夫长Rory。等待了他十二年的Amelia固执地决定再等下去；但是我真的值得你等待这么久吗，Amy Pond？你什么时候才会意识到我并不是你想象中的那个样子，然后离开呢？  
如果是其他时候，他会一如既往地换上他完美无缺的那个欢快活泼的面具，拉开门走出去给Amy一个大大的拥抱，然后告诉她一切都好起来了，然后在把他们拉近几个连续不断让人无暇思考其他事情的冒险之旅。等到他们回来之后这件事就能被抛诸脑后，与无数个事件一起被封存在他不可触动的那一部分记忆里。  
但他现在实在是太累了。  
“我知道你就在门后面。”Amy的声音听起来就在他耳边。“说点什么吧，Doctor，什么都行。”  
什么都行？什么都行。哦，他几乎不敢相信这件事他一直没对他们说。  
“……有的时候，”他的声音沙哑得他自己都吓了一跳。“……我能听见她。”  
对面传来惊动和沙沙声，但很快安静下来，连呼吸声都变得小心翼翼。Amy和Rory没有打断他；他也不知道什么在支持着他继续说下去。“倒不是她在说话……就只是，我能感受到那些初生的情绪，喜悦，和好奇……主要是好奇。美丽的，闪耀的好奇心。还有的时候……”他深吸一口气，仰头闭上眼睛。“……我能梦见她梦见的。”  
漂浮，在温暖的、无限的宇宙中漂浮着。她无需睁开眼就能看见周围五彩斑斓的璀璨星空。星尘温柔地在四周环绕；一颗流星灵巧地从她指缝中穿过，留下一阵深空低沉的回响。时间在她的血管中流逝穿梭，两颗和一颗心脏以奇异的频率和谐共振着，像远隔数万光年的双星和脉冲星，被反物质与万有引力拉扯吸引着，跳动着。从黑洞的奇点到无数个平行世界，从大爆炸之前的虚无到宇宙末日的坍缩，所有的时间和空间，任意的位置和地点……  
他说到这里说不下去了。他低头，才发现自己满脸都是泪水。他模糊地听见Amy请求他开门。开门？他当然可以做到，他可是the Doctor，他当然可以开一扇门。他试图把自己撑起来，但手脚好像都有点不听他的使唤。最后他终于研究出了门锁的工作原理，笨手笨脚地把门推开，双腿却突然决定罢工让他向前自由落体。Amy接住了他，当然还有Rory，可爱的Rory。人类的体温原来这么温暖，他怎么会忘了这件事呢？  
“……我们在这里，Doctor，”他听见Amy的声音，还有她同样温暖的泪水滴在他的身上。“我们永远会在你身边。”  
噢不，但是你们不能，他想指出。但是现在Amy和Rory都在他身边紧紧拥抱着他，他们的热辐射像太阳一样温暖，这一秒也算得上永远了，他想。有什么事能出错呢？  
于是他允许自己放纵一次，在永恒的温暖中陷入无梦的睡眠。  
醒来一切都会开始好起来的。

THE END


End file.
